The ND Chronicles
by Hiei-Is-Mine
Summary: My friend Daisuke meets up with a boy and...R&R Rated for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Me – Whee this is gonna be so awesome! My first hentai!

Summary – Neo's a half wolf demon in a rage of lust looking for a one night stand while searching he finds a blonde half fox. After that one night will he be able to give her up. Read and find out. R&R!

Neo  
age – 16  
height – 5'7  
hair – raven black  
hair length – neck length  
eyes – dark blue   
body – 6 pack, thin, thick strong arms, nice muscular buns, rock hard abs, black feathered wings and thick strong legs.

Daisuke Niwa  
age – 15  
height – 4'9  
hair – blonde  
hair length – little longer than neck  
eyes – golden amber  
body – thin, curvy hips, large perky breast, white feathered, and long slender arms and legs

Neo ran through the forest being chased by a strange bird like creature. Neo jumped out of the way of an on coming fire ball. 'Why now! Why did I have to be attacked now!' Neo growled.

Neo jumped in a tree and headed in a different direction. He jumped to the ground and started running as fast as he could the giant bird only meters away. Neo spotted a cave. He stopped running and kicked the bird right between the eyes and ran into the cave hoping the bird hadn't seen him. Neo crouched down and put his hand on the hilt of his sword as the bird started to get up. Neo watched as the fiery red bird flew away.

Sighing Neo walked deeper into the cave to see where it lead. He heard a shuffle of clothing and flung himself against the wall. He listened closely as he heard a woman's voice. He slowly walked towards it. He walked to the end of the cave and what he saw gave him a bit of a startle. Before him was A blonde woman a bit shorter than himself naked from head to toe about to walk into the hot springs.

Neo's hand went up to his nose to feel warm liquid trickling down. "Hey the hot stuff!" Neo yelled with a perverted smile plastered across his face.

The blushing blonde turned around and screamed. Neo blinked as she picked up a huge rock. "Oh shit!" Neo whispered.

The woman growled and chucked it at him unaware of her vulnerable state. The woman walked up to him and checked him out as he lay twitching on the ground. 'He's incredibly hot for a pervert.' The woman wondered flexing her wings.

She looked at his left wing to find it crusted with dried blood. She crouched in front of him and extended her hand. "I'm Daisuke you can call me Dai though." She smiled.

Neo looked at her and was about to say his name when he noticed her state of vulnerability and had a major nosebleed. Daisuke growled and stomped off into the hot springs to start her bath. Neo sat up smiling. "So Daisuke your hot and got an attitude anything else I have to worry about?"

"Oh shut up! Now your name?" Daisuke snarled.

"Oh, call me Neo. " Neo winked.

Daisuke gaped at Neo in disbelief. 'How can he be so perverted and not be…I dunno…weird about it?' Daisuke wondered.

Daisuke closed her eyes and groaned as she sunk deeper into the steaming water as her tense muscles relaxed and her stress washed away. She sat there peacefully until she felt a body place it's self beside her. Her eyes flew open and she turned her head and her amber eyes met beautiful dark blue ones. Daisuke's cheeks flushed a light pink as she shifted away slowly.

Her blush darkened as she felt Neo's arm encircle her waist her waist and his hand rubbed her upper thigh. 'Holy shit!' Daisuke screamed mentally as her alarms in her head went off as Neo's hand went for the inner thigh.

Daisuke dug her nails into the rock below her. Neo's other hand slowly spread her legs and…

Michy – Tee hee you'll have to wait till the next chapter Hit it boys!

LFO starts playing I wanna sex you up

I wanna sex you up in Japanese is - Watashi ketsubou tame sei temae appu! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Michy – Whee chappie 2 Naruto do the disclaim!

Naruto - Michy doesn't own Neo…Daisuke does well not really. But she does own Daisuke's left foot I think. Oh she also owns this plot

Hiei – Michy forgot to mention that Neo's a wolf and Daisuke's a Fox --U

Last time:

Her blush darkened as she felt Neo's arm encircle her waist her waist and his hand rubbed her upper thigh. 'Holy shit!' Daisuke screamed mentally as her alarms in her head went off as Neo's hand went for the inner thigh.

Daisuke dug her nails into the rock below her. Neo's other hand slowly spread her legs and…

this time

Daisuke stood up and was on the other side of the hot springs in a matter of seconds. Daisuke sat down and refused to look Neo in the eye. She closed her eyes and began to relax, but froze when she heard water moving on the other side of the spring that Neo was occupying. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched him stretch. She watched the water droplets run down his rippling muscles.

She licked her lips slowly as she watched water droplets fall from his hair and run down his abdomen. She watched him stand. Her eyes trailed down hid abdomen to his hips and down further. She blushed at what a big man he was but her eyes continues on long strong legs nice tan skin. She blinked as he turned around showing her more. He stretched his arms again his back muscles relaxing. Her eyes flew down to his muscular buns. 'Whoa that one nice piece of man.' Daisuke blinked.

Neo slowly walked over to her and smiled. "I see you like what you see." He said sending a wink her way.

He sat beside her again and put her on his lap. She just sat there dumbfound as he pulled her closer and nibbled on her right ear. Daisuke purred. Neo grabbed her chin and tipped it upwards towards him. He slowly licked up her cheek bone and around her ear.

Daisuke shivered slightly. Neo pulled away from her ear and pulled her forward to kiss him. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth obediently. His tongue explored every cavern in her mouth. When out of breath her he pulled away to look into her dazzling amber eyes. He smiled at her and started to lick, nip and nibbled down her neck and collar bone. She groaned in ecstatic pleasure.

Neo licked her shoulder and he moved her up more so he had her abdomen in sight. He slowly licked down her stomach and stopped at her navel. He dipped his tongue in and out as Daisuke giggled. He smirked and licked further down…

Michy – Cliff hanger hell yah Sorry Dai you'll have to wait 4 yah moment

Naruto – O.O I thought u only did yaoi!

Michy – Well this was a request tee hee

Hiei . right….

Michy - . shut up


	3. Chapter 3

Michy - blush I have to write my first hentai sex scene  I'm scared

Hiei - --U

Last Time:

Neo licked her shoulder and he moved her up more so he had her abdomen in sight. He slowly licked down her stomach and stopped at her navel. He dipped his tongue in and out as Daisuke giggled. He smirked and licked further down…

this Time:

Neo licked lower and lower stopping at the hip. He licked up and down slowly as a moan ran over Daisuke's long tongue out from her red cherry lips. As Neo went to go further down he heard a noise in the bushes. He brought his head up and glared in the direction of his sexual disturbance. 'Why did something have to interrupt me now? Why of all the places and time now!' Neo yelled mentally.

Neo gave the panting woman below him a peck on the cheek and went to go find out what the sound was. Neo walked into the woods looking here and there. Neo walked deeper into the forest and stopped at a tall oak tree. Neo sighed inwardly. 'I just gave my big chance to get laid to go check out a sound.' Neo said mentally crying.

"Well, hello there." A seductive voice rang through Neo's ears as he spun around.

Neo's eyes nearly popped out to see a tall handsome young deer demon, his legs were thick and strong, along with his arms, he had a charming smile, light brown antlers and chocolate brown skin. "Whoa…" Neo whispered in awe.

"I know I've got amazing looks and the attitude to go with it. Got a name Hun?" The deer said walking closer.

Neo shook his head clearing his mind and said, "My names Neo and yourself?" 

"Rane-deer. You're a pretty big man there Neo. You and that hot babe were creating some serious friction, Hun. That was soo hot!" Rane-deer smirked sexily as he looked into his deep dark eyes.

'This guys flirting with me! We'll I'll have to beat him at his own game!' Neo smirked inwardly.

"Oh, your not that bad yourself Rane! You're bigger than me I believe (A/N Ouch his poor male pride)! Ha ha ha!" Neo laughed. Neo slowly walked up to Rane-deer swinging his arm around his shoulders. "You have a serious hot bode!"

Rane-deer grabbed Neo's chin and brought him into a passionate kiss and battle of the tongues. Neo quickly pulled Rane-deer's baby blue jeans down and straddled his hips. Neo smirked victoriously but he smirk melted as Rane-deer flipped them over and now was on top. "I normally only flirt…but I'll have sex with you if I get to be seme!" Rane-deer smirked.

Neo sighed and nodded a fear stricken look plastered across his face. 'fuck…this is gonna hurt when we get to the rough part.' Neo whimpered mentally.

Me – Well that's chapter 3 short but wtf I only stayed up this late cuz Daisuke wanted me to finish the chappie…It's 2:10 am…I woke up 7:00am this morning ;; silently crys

Hiei – survees you right for watching Mew Mew Power every Saturday morning!

Me – FUCK YOU HIEI!

Yusuke – Gladly grabs Hiei and runs off

Me – They're goes my fav couple…I miss him!

Sasuke – Hn…

Me –BISHIE!

Naruto – I'm a big bad seme

Me – no meee

Me/Naru - .

Sasuke - --U

Kakashi –porn porn porn porn porn!

Me – O.O uhh…see you next chapter

Summary next chappie – Will Daisuke ever lose her virginity to Neo or will he lose his to Rane and who the hell if Ran anyways? You'll fine out in the next chappie of The ND Chronicles! .


End file.
